Guineastein
Guineastein is a Chimera-like guinea pig-themed monster of the Goonlock, equipped with the following pieces from the Fantome Collection: #Pirate Phone #Waking Voice #Cross Line #Call Up #Burning Affection Physical Appearance Guineastein's head is a red and white guinea pig head with golden flat head screws for eyes, its quad body is a red heart and its quint body is a Goonlock safe, its left arm is a red and white guinea pig arm with a purple spike and Goonlock safe on its black shoulder, its right arm is a black claw with yellow fingers and a Goonlock safe on it, its right leg is a black rhino foot with toe nails and a Goonlock safe on it, its black left leg has a purple spike and a Goonlock safe on it and his Guinea pig foot is red and white. Character History Guineastein made its sudden appearance after Gloombird's defeat from the hands of the Justice Fusion Ranger. Its first move is to cancel the union of the police with its Pirate Phone in it's safe on its left thigh. Then, Velocia appeared & put in another piece of the Fantome Collection in Gloombird's broken safe, implanting it on the experiment's chest & fusing them with the Large Sizer, enlarging the experiment in the process. The Justice Rangers used the Justice Strike Megazord to attempt stopping the rampaging safe abomination, though Justice Officer Ranger X warns them not to do so, they ignored his warning instantly. As a result of ignoring their warning, the Justice Strike Megazord was overwhelmed by the power of the experiment's powers, so powerful that it even can deflect the Bullet Strike without effort. By the time the Shade Rangers arrived at the scene, the Justice Strike Megazord was defeated by the combination use of its collection pieces. With the help of Justice Officer Ranger 1, the Shade Rangers emptied the safes, & after Velocia enlarged it, the monster was finished for good by the Shadow Justice Ultrazord. During a race to save Deuce, Velocia summoned the Black version to tip the scales in her favor. Unfortunately, it's arrival displeased Don Tyranno, who subsequently confiscated Velocia's pieces alongside its own, leaving them at the mercy of the two Ranger teams, who managed to mortally wound Velocia & kill Gunieastein. However, Velocia tore out her own safe & implanted it on Guineastein's chest, before the destabilization of her own body left it to explode. The energies of Velocia's golden safe enlarged & revived Guineastein, & with a distraction on cue from the Justice Rangers, Guineastein was destroyed by the X Train Megazord, the Shadow Victory Megazord, & the Shadow Magnum. Personality Similar to the Snappers, Guineastein is mindless & only follows the orders of Velocia. Powers & Abilities Default *'Power Canceling': Due to the Pirate Phone equipped in its Left Thigh safe, Guineastein can negate its opponent's powers. *'Energy Shield': Due to the Call-Up Fantome Collection piece equipped in its Left Shoulder safe, Guineastein can project an energy shield to deflect the opponent's attacks. *'Claw Slash': Due to the Waking Voice Fantome Collection piece equipped in its Right Forearm safe, Guineastein can launch energy claw slashes at its opponent. *'Jump Kick': Due to the Cross Line Fantome Collection piece equipped in its Lower Right Leg safe, Guineastein can perform a powerful kick. *'Fire Breath': Due to the Burning Affection Fantome Collection piece equipped in its Chest safe, Guineastein can launch fireballs from its mouth. *By combining the strength of two Fantome Collections equipped in its Chest & Right Forearm safe, Guineastein can create a blast based on the Goonlocks' insignia that can create a strong impact blast capable of taking down any enemy in one stroke. *The safes on this monster are linked, meaning they can only be opened simultaneously. Black *'Portal Creation': Guineastein could open a portal from its dimension & Earth. *'Eye Beams': It can fire a purple ray from its eyes. *'Fire Breath': It can breathe fire to burn opponents, even without a Fantome Collection piece equipped in its safes. Profile *Height: 196 cm (Giant: 49.0~68.6 m) *Weight: 233 kg (Giant: 582.5~815.5 kg) *Homeworld: N/A *Criminal Record: Major Damage to the Rangers' gear (Default), Large Scale Property Damage (Black Version) *Fantome Collection **Default ***Safe 1: Pirate Phone ***Safe 2: Waking Voice ***Safe 3: Cross Line (originally from Gloombird) ***Safe 4: Call Up ***Safe 5: Burning Affection **Black ***Safe 1: Pyramid-like piece ***Safe 2: Toy train-like piece ***Safe 3: Dragonhead-like piece ***Safe 4: Hammer-like piece ***Safe 5: None *Goonlock Safe Location **Default ***Safe 1: Left Thigh ***Safe 2: Right Forearm ***Safe 3: Lower Right Leg (originally from Gloombird) ***Safe 4: Left Shoulder ***Safe 5: Chest (originally from Gloombird) **Black ***Safe 1: Left Thigh ***Safe 2: Right Forearm ***Safe 3: Lower Right Leg ***Safe 4: Left Shoulder ***Safe 5: Chest (originally from Velocia) *Passwords **Default ***Safe 1: 9-1-9 ***Safe 2: 1-1-2 ***Safe 3: 4-0-8 ***Safe 4: 8-3-0 ***Safe 5: 4-1-0 **Black ***Safe 1: Not Shown ***Safe 2: Not Shown ***Safe 3: Not Shown ***Safe 4: Not Shown ***Safe 5: Not Shown Notes *Animal Theme: Guinea Pig **Its status as an experiment & its animal theme is a play on the term for an experimental subject. *Possible Prehistoric Basis: Cavia cabrerai *Guineastein's name origin is Guinea pig and frankenstein. **Also, Guineastein might be a reference to the monster from the Frankenstein novel. *Guineastein is the first Goonlock monster with the following factors: **It is the first Goonlock to have more than two Goonlock Safes. ***Because all of its safes are linked, Guineastein is the first Goonlock Monster with multiple safes that require all of them to be open at the same time (& by extension, the first Goonlock Monster to (unofficially) have a 15-digit Goonlock Safe Access Code). **It is also the first Goonlock to use a Goonlock Safe from a previous Goonlock. *It is similar to Quadra Org in that it was created to incorporate a group of items that are part of a collection used by the team, instead of forming on its own with said ability. **Coincidentally, all known pieces of the Fantome Collection utilized by this Goonlock are based on flip-phone devices, which also happened to be the type of Morpher used by the team who fought the Org. *It is the first Goonlock seen activating more than one Fantome Collection’s ability at the same time. *It is the second Goonlock Monster to win in a Megazord battle. The first was Lionfang. *It is the second Goonlock Monster to be defeated by the Shadow Justice Megazord. **Coincidentally, both Lionfang & Guineastein won in a Justice Ranger Megazord battle. **Also, both required the combined forces of the Justice Rangers & Shade Rangers to be defeated. *During the moments before each had their fifth safe implanted (Gloombird's For the Default & Velocia's for the Black), they would be classified as the first & only status Quadruple Goonlock. *Guineastein (in its Black form) is the only Goonlock that was enlarged by an extra safe alone instead of with the power of the Large Sizer, as Don Tyranno had already placed Velocia's pieces inside its safes before it was enlarged. *Due to being an Experimental Monster, Gunieastein may be the second Goonlock to not originate from a planet. The first were the Modified Skullers, Skullerclaw & Skullerhost. See Also *Experimental Body - Super Sentai counterpart in Lupinranger VS Patranger Category:Shadow Justice Category:Monster Category:Goonlocks Category:Goonlock Monsters Category:PR Monsters